


Picking up the Pieces

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: June Birthday Bash [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Dom Shawn, Dom/sub, Genital Torture, M/M, Master Shawn, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Pet Carlton, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Sub Carlton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Carlton had always been the Detective, but one day he isn't anymore. Now he is the victim and he needs to be saved, but now he is wondering if he wants to be saved. Can Shawn put him back together?





	Picking up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda late, but I have been kinda busy. Hope you like.

The room that he is being held in is dark, cool and damp. The room almost feels sticky like there is a wetness to it that makes everything stick to your skin. Carlton hands and arms hurt from the strain from hanging limply from the ceiling for so long. As his eyes begin to adjust to the darkness that fills the room Carlton begins to take in his surroundings trying to get a good grip on where he is at. In front of him, a few feet away seems to be a cabinet of some sorts. It has several drawers and looks to be made of a dark wood and not steal or any kind of metal. To his left there is a stool of some sorts, Carlton can’t make out what it is made of, as it is too far away and a little past his shoulder. He must twist to see if at all. It also looks like it might be pushed up against the wall to keep it out of the way, and he has a feeling that it moves.

His head hurts and his mouth feels like it is full of cotton, like he hasn’t had a drink in a thousand years, which doesn’t make that much sense. The feel makes him think that he was probably drugged, but when and now are still a mystery. Carlton gathers that it would have been while he was still at work, as that is the last clear memory that he has. He was sitting at his desk, doing his paperwork, working the late into the night as usual. There wasn’t really anyone at the station with him and normally that wouldn’t be an issue. But this time it seemed that maybe it was.

He liked to work late into the night, why wouldn’t he? There wasn’t anyone at home waiting for him so what would be the point of going home, just to sleep in a cold bed that was too big. The job of a pet or a submissive was to provide comfort, to do as told. Bend to the will of their Master. For some time, Carlton had Victoria, but she had left him. Telling him that he wasn’t a good pet or sub. That he was useless. She had left him broken and alone. A pet without a real true purpose, and so he threw himself into his job more than ever before. How could he not? No one wanted a pet of his age that always seemed to mess up the relationship.

Carlton shakes his head, he doesn’t need to think about that, he doesn’t need a master he has been doing just fine without one for years and he wasn’t going to start pitying himself now. Besides it wasn’t the time to be thinking about that, he needed to get himself out of his mess. Just as he began to struggle Carlton heard the soft sound of the door opening forcing him to stop his moving and listen. There wasn’t much sound, and Carlton thought that maybe he was hearing things until a soft blindfold moved over his eyes and blocked out what little light that there was.

He tried to struggle but the intruder was still able to blind him easily. After all his light was taken away from him he felt the other move around him as fingers traced his body and moved along his arms.

“What a pretty little bitch you make,” the voice sang softly. It was dark and wispy like, nothing that Carlton had ever heard before.

Carlton held his breath trying to think of something to say back to that but there wasn’t anything that he could think of. Then the touch diapered and the next thing that he knew the belt from his pants were being removed and dropping to the floor. There was a loud crash as it hit the ground making a sharp echo. Carlton gasped as fingers trailed up his side as his shirt was untucked and his pants and underwear pulled down.

A soft breath was blown on his penis as the man laughed, “It’s so small. Not surprised, you are a bitch after all.”

The fingers then traced up his thigh and lifted his legs yanking his shoes off along with his pants and underwear. Carlton gasped sharply as the cool dampness soaked into his bare skin. His lip bitten to make sure that he didn’t make a sound.

“Do you know what I am going to do to you, my pretty bitch?”

Carlton huffed, “No.”

“Oh, pretty little one, guess. Tell me what you think.”

Carlton takes a shuttering breath as the fingers ghost over his ass, “Rape me.”

The soft smack to his ass follows his words, “Such a smart detective, but I am going to do more than that to you. Make you the perfect little bitch like you should be. Not this Detective that you are. You don’t deserve the freedom that you have. So, I’m going to give you want you to need.”

Carlton glared at the blindfold, “I don’t need anything. I am no one’s bitch.”

The man laughed, “By the time I am done with you, you will be mine. No one’s touch will satisfy you and you won’t know what to do. Just want to serve me like the bitch you are should do.”

Carlton gasped again, and he felt the cool air his chest as the other slashed through his shirt and undershirt tearing them to shreds. Somehow his tie was left unscathed and the other took advantage of that by pulling it upward and forcing it into his mouth gagging him making it so that he couldn’t speak anymore.

“Later I am going to listen to you scream and cry but for now I no more. Don’t want you getting full of yourself. After all, bitches should be seen not heard unless requested.”

Carlton grumbled something into his tie, but it wasn’t heard. The noise receded as the man holding him hostage gathered up his clothing and shoes and left again. The door made a soft sound as it was opened informing Carlton that he was once again alone. He tried to get the tie out of his mouth while he waited. There was no way that he would be the perfect submissive pet, He wouldn’t allow it. Nothing would make him give in.

Little did he know his captor expected that fight form him and was wanting it. Part of the fun is breaking the other after all. In another room, he mixes an aphrodisiac into a bottle of water that he plans to force feed to Carlton. He laughs to himself as he watches Carlton from the camera that he has installed and pointed right at his prey. Oh, the fun it will be to break this bitch, funnier than all the rest that he has broken over the years.

After a few minutes, the man comes back into the room smiling to himself as Carlton stops what he was trying to do and holds still. Already such a good little bitch in a way. After all, somethings can’t be forgotten. There are some things that are just instilled in people.

He pulls the tie back out of Carlton's mouth and then blocks his nose so that when He puts the water up to his mouth he is forced to swallow. Carlton chugs the water miserably drinking it all in just so that he can breathe again. It doesn’t take long for the water to be done and once it is he gets a pat on his cheek for being such a good boy.

Then the man moves away from him and goes towards the cabinet, he opens several of the drawers pulling out several things. And carries them back over to Carlton.

The first things that are done are the sharp pinch of fingers against his nipples, they are rubbed and twisted until they are hard and swollen, causing Carlton to whimper. Then the point of a knife is pressed into the tips of his nibbles causing forceful pain and harsh whimpers to be drawn from his mouth. Carlton feels the warm drops of blood sliding down his chest from his nipples. The man just snickers and then at the same time he snaps two sharp pointed clamps on both of his abused and bleeding nipples. This causes Carlton to scream out. And jerk back trying to get away from the pain.

That only causes more pain. As they are attached to a chain that is in the man's hands and he yanks it, holding the grip tight in his hands. Carlton lets out another scream at that and tries to hold still as best as he can.

“Oh, so sensitive, aren’t you? But don’t worry you will soon learn to love the pain. Find that you can only get off with it.”

With that, he reaches down and grips the other's manhood stroking it softly while still holding onto the chain. He plays with the tip of Carlton's cock digging his thumbnail into the head and slit. Watching the mans eyes water knowing that what he does next will be cruel and it gives him such pleasure to do it.

With a quick stroke and movement, he yanks Carlton up by his cock and forces open his slit attaching another clawed camp into in and clamping down on the inside of his slit and the outer edge of the underside of his cock. Carlton lets out another scream at the pain, and again as his body is dropped. The chain pulls on his cock as well as his nipples giving him two points of dual torture.

“Hurts doesn’t it baby?”

Carlton doesn’t respond as he is taking deep breaths to try and steady himself and make sure that he doesn’t scream again. The pain is very intense.

“Don’t worry sweetie, it will get a little better soon.”

Carlton doesn’t believe anything that is being said to him there is no way in hell that it could be even remotely tried. After that, the man moved away from Carlton and moves around to the back of him and begins to unfasten his arms. He does it one at a time and once he has one arm down he fastens it into a binder behind his back making so that Carlton has no way to get out or fight him at all.

That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t try to fight. He struggles but it does him no good as the other still gets his arms into the binder and drops him to the floor with a sharp thud. Carlton lets out a whimper as his penis is smacked against the ground and the chain moved.

Once Carlton is on the ground he moved around to the front of him and grabs a fist full of hair pulling Carlton along with him to where he wants him to go. He drags him all the way to a stool to which he then dumps him over jostling the clamps and causing him to shout out in pain once more. The rough treatment was nothing if not amusing to his captor. Watching Carlton struggle and cry through the pain.

Once he is fully over the stool his legs are pulled apart and each of them is bound to the sides of the stool leaving his ass, balls, and penis in full view and vulnerable. His chest doesn’t rest on the stool only his stomach does. Another couple of chains are attached to the clamps on his nipples are these ones are then attached to the floor, pulling Carlton down. Making his head drop and rest on the ground. Little does he know that this won’t be the end of it.

Next fingers skim over his back and down to his ass, pulling it apart soft hot air is blown on to the twitching pucker causing Carlton to shiver and jerk. This makes the chains pull and that causes him to whine at the pain.

Finally, his ass is let ago and there are soft steps away from him and Carlton knows that he is going to back to the cabinet to get more items to torment him with. It is a few minutes before he returns and when he does he reaches down to Carlton's penis and begins playing with the slit again. After he has thoroughly abused it for a good few minutes he begins to start sliding a long metal object into his urethral causing Carlton to squirm.

The object its self isn’t that thick, only a couple of centimeters in thickness. Just enough to be uncomfortable. The man smirks, “I will be getting you a thicker one soon. Seems to me you like this a lot.”

Carlton gasps, “No,”

A wet feeling slips over his ass, “Oh yes.”

Carlton shivers and whimpers as he forces the object further into his penis making him feel even more uncomfortable.

“You see this object will make it so that you can’t piss, and you can’t ejaculate. And it will also push fluids into you. You see earlier I gave you an aphrodisiac. And now I am going to pump you full of it. That way no matter what happens you will get hard and you will stay hard.”

Carlton bites his lip at another whimper as he begins to feel the cold gush of liquid into his penis and from what he could tell bladder. He wasn’t sure, all he knew was that it didn’t feel good. A weird feeling that was making his body even warmer than it already was.

After that, he released his penis only coming back to snap a snap on cock ring around his cock and both balls. After all, he needed to make sure Carlton is in as much discomfort as possible. That would be the only way to break him. To make sure that nothing is pleasurable for him, or that it is too pleasurable for him.

After that, he moved on to his ass. He spreads his cheeks again and then without any warning begins shoving something in. It feels and is shaped like a cock. About twelve inches long and four inches wide. It hurts, and Carlton is sure that he is bleeding by the time that it is fully sheathed into him.

“This one will squirt the aphrodisiac into you as well. You will be getting it from everywhere. You are going to be so high off all this that there won’t be anything stopping it. You will feel all the pain, but your brain will think that it is pleasure as well. Someday we will get to a time when you won’t need it and even a little bit of pain will get you hot and bothered. Oh, what a day that will be. My little bitch getting hot from being slapped or kneed in the groin. Oh, I can’t wait to see that.”

Carlton took a deep breath, “I won’t be your bitch. When I get out of this I am going to kill you,”

The laugh was cruel as it echoed around them, “Oh that is something I would like to see. Fret all no one is going to find you. They may look but you won’t be found. Not until I want you to be found. After you are so far broken that you can’t tell them who I am and what I did to you. Only for you to find someone else to abuse you. After all, you are going to need the pain to get off.”

After that, he moved back and walked away again picking up something off the ground and then moved back. The first hit to his ass was a surprise and Carlton gasped out as it his. The next one that came he was ready and he didn’t make a noise. It didn’t matter because the next couple ones were delivered harder and in quick succession. They all made Carlton cry out in pain and surprise.

After that, the pain only increased and so did the speed in which the hits smacked his ass and back. Finally, after about thirty strikes they stopped. And Carlton though finally, maybe that would be all. Oh, how wrong he was. The captor moved away from him only to come back with other clamps that he attached to Carlton’s balls and then to the floor making them pull and stretch his balls. Then the next sort of pain came.

Sharp slaps to his balls from a crop. They were sharp and precise and caused an immense amount of pain. He would rock back and forth as each hit made him want to get away from the pain. But that only pulled on all the clamps connected to his body and forced him to go back to where he was. It was a brutal and tortures cycle. Finally, after about fifty strikes he let up and stopped the abuse but it wouldn’t matter but now Carlton was fully hard, and the fun was only beginning.

He moved away from him and went back over to the drawers, there he pulls outa gag and several chains like clamps that can be connected to the gag. When he gets back he drops the chains on the ground making Carlton jump. He then grabs Carlton’s face by his hair again and forces the gag into his mouth. It is a spider gag, so it holds his mouth open meaning that all the sounds that he will be making will be heard and that there will be no way to mute them.

Once it is forcibly fastened he picks up the chains. He fastens a chain on both sides of the gag and forces Carlton's head up and attaches the chains to some other chains that are hanging from the ceiling. This causes Carlton's head into a very unconfirmable position and makes it so that his drool will slip down his face, to his neck and then to his chest. Making the already uncomfortable situation more uncomfortable.

He moves away once more and goes to the cupboard again pulling out one more thing. This time is heavy, and he sits it down behind Carlton and touches something to the dildo that is still in Carlton. Once it is all set up the steps back and presses a button. The dildo begins to move. It starts to slide out roughly due to the dry entrance and then shift back in before it gets all the way out.

The way that the device is positioned it hits Carlton's special spot dead on and makes him gasp. The pace is slow for a little while, but after about twenty minutes the speed begins to pick up. There are more slip and slide now, due to the blood and the liquid that is shot into him ever twenty minutes. It isn’t much just enough to make sure that he is full to the brim of the pleasure drug. Carlton doesn’t even know when the man leaves.

His brain begins to go foggy as the speed only continues to increase as well as the force behind the trust of the fucking machine. Nothing is making him feel better. Only that he is being fucked rough fully over and over again. Forcing his body to move back and forth in a brutal movement. Causing the chains to pull and the strain to become real.

He doesn’t’ know how long he lies there in the pain and pleasure before he begins to black out, and yet he doesn’t seem to be able to lose consciousness. He just floats in the pain and pleasure.

Ever now and then he is released from the contraptions and given a chance to catch his breath. He is taken to a cot and left to sleep there, chained to the floor by his neck. He is fed by spoon and given a bowel movement once or twice a day. Carlton doesn’t know. The food comes at random times and so does the time when he can sleep. Everything feels random. He doesn’t even know how long he had been there. All he knows that the body begins to stop fighting it after a while. He brains begin to shut down and he begins to give in.

Believing that if he behaves and is a good bitch then he will be rewarded, maybe there would be less painful. That he could be given just pleasure and not a mix of both. It never happens and still, he wishes that it would happen. It was just something terrible to happen to him.

After about a couple of mouths, Carlton was a well behave little bitch. He could even look at his master there was no longer need for the blindfold. His eyes that once were so full of spark are now dull, and he hangs droopily as if the only thing in his life is to please his master. And maybe it has been branded into his brain now that, that was exactly what he is good for. If only he could be saved. Carlton Lassiter was worth so much more; would that still be the case now?

Carlton had been missing for months and Spencer was more than worried he was sick with grief. They had been looking but they couldn’t seem to find any clues. The only thing that they could find was his car abandoned outside of the police station. His gun on his desk and the paperwork that he was working on just left. The police station had been a crime scene for days and no one would touch his desk not even Shawn.

He couldn’t bring himself to do it. How could he, it just wasn’t something that he could do. There were so many memories there and yet it was a fragile place. Holding on to the Carlton Lassiter that they all knew and loved. But that was it wasn’t it. He wasn’t there anymore and there was no way of knowing if he was still alive. They should have given his job away, but they couldn’t there was this uncomfortable air around that made everyone feel that he would just show back up. That made everyone pray that he would just show back up.

They all wished it, Shawn, the most. He wanted him to show back up, He would keep replaying the day in his head repeatedly. Trying to find anything that would lead him to Carlton, He had to find the detective. The man was the only one that he ever truly loved, and he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.

And yet Shawn felt a stone in his stomach, that something had already happened. That something bad had been done and something far worse was coming. He had even gone to Henry's to get some help but there had been nothing. No one could figure out who took the detective and it made Shawn squirm.

Then once day Shawn saw something that made a lump in his throat form. He didn’t know why but a man with sandy blond hair was wearing a tie that Shawn knew was Carlton. Or at least looked like his, and for that matter, it was the same one that he had been wearing the day he disappeared. The man was rubbing the silk across his knuckles and talking to another man.

He had said something about his pet and how lovely he was turning out. It had made Shawn’s blood boil. So, he did the only thing that he could think of he followed him. It was slow work because the man didn’t go back to his home first. But when he did Shawn could feel the sick lump of dread making its way down to his stomach, he was going to be sick.

The house its self-wasn’t all that bad looking but after snooping around it for an hour Shawn found a dungeon and in that dark damp place that the person that he was looking for. Carlton sitting on his knees in the dark waiting for his master to come and play with him. Dread filled Shawn, how was he supposed to help Lass now? He didn’t know but he did know that he would do anything in his power to get the detective back. No one deserved what was happening to him.

It took several more weeks and some planning with Jules and Gus before they were able to make a move. Shawn had entered illegally but he had found Carlton and that was the important thing. It would be now getting him out without there being more damage done to him. That was the tricky part. None of them knew the man that took Carlton and so they don’t know why he took him.

What would have been the point of taking a cop? The whole world is looking for you. In fact, the whole world was still looking. No one had stopped looking even if some had written him off as dead. If anything, that made the people looking for the creep angrier. Carlton was a good cop and he would be avenged. But none of that mattered to Shawn, the only thing that mattered was the look in Carlton’s eyes. The deadness that was there, there didn’t seem to be any more light anymore. And that made him sad, why would someone want to break a human that way.

Carlton looked up at the door, he was happy. Master would be returning soon, and he had been such a good boy. He hadn’t touched himself, the master said that if he passed the tests then he could go back outside and sleep in the house with the master. Carlton really wanted that, more than anything he wanted to sleep in the house. It would be warm in the house and it was cold in the dungeon.

What Carlton didn’t expect was to see Shawn when the door opened, his master following behind him with a gun. Shawn didn’t look scared though, worried maybe. Carlton couldn’t figure that look out. He bit his lip and dropped his head. His eyes stung, he didn’t want Shawn to see him like this. He was so hallowed and not the detective that Shawn remembered. He shouldn’t be there. And yet he wants to reach out and touch, he doesn’t though. Master would be angry with him.

He isn’t allowed to touch another Dom, another master without his master's permission. He hadn’t been given that permission. NO matter how much he loved the other. He wasn’t worth it. The pain and punishment that would come were never worth it.

Shawn seemed to be looking around the room. His face stated natural, not really saying anything, why should he. Back up was already there. This guy had a gun to his and Jules is going to shoot him. It would be great.

“Hey Lassie,” he says in a soft voice, “It’s going to be okay. You are going to get to go home. Promise.”

Carlton looked up in a startled shift. His legs are spread, and his cock is hard and leaking between them. He is sitting on his ass hands by his knees. There is a thick metal collar around his neck that has a chain that leads to the ground keeping him from leaving. His eyes are hollow, but something shines in them when Shawn calls him Lassie. A nickname that he prayed he would hear again. How long had it been?

“You hear me, Lassie, I’m going to take you home,”

The man laughs a cruel laugh, “Mr. Spencer. Your Lassie isn’t in there anymore. Just my bitch. Like he should be. He doesn’t even try to save you. He knows you are going to die. And yet he just sits there.”

Shawn shrugs his shoulders, “Nah I don’t think that. Lassie can’t do much I don’t blame him. But I am going to take him home. Benn looking for months.”

The man smirks, “And how do you plan to do that Mr. Spencer. You have a gun pressed into your skull. I was able to take Carlton to form the station I think I can get away with killing you.”

Shawn smirked, and Carlton shivered ever so slightly, “Just one probably with that, isn’t that right Jules?”

Jules soft voice filled the room, “Yep.” Then there was the cock of the gun, “Give me a fucking reason to shoot you. Do it. Get on the fucking ground and drop the gun.”

The man turned not even thinking of Shawn. And as he did Shawn grabbed the gun out of his captor’s hand. The man shook with visible rage but lowered himself to the ground. Shawn smiled and handed Jules the gun after she cuffed the man.

“You are under arrest for the Attempted murder of Shawn Spencer and the Kidnapping, Torture and possible Rape of Detective Carlton Lassiter. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law. If you cannot afford a lawyer, you will be given a court-appointed lawyer. Now get up scum bag.”

Shawn whooped and then walked over to Carlton slowly. He slipped off his extra shirt and draped it over his lap then reached out and brushed his fingers against Carlton's face. His face flushed ever so slightly as he pushed his face into Shawn’s hand.

“Hey Lassie, we are going to have the paramedics come in okay. They are going to look at you here in a second. Do you want to take care of your problem before they do?”

Carlton bit his lip and looked down his fingers had moved to clutch at Shawn’s shirt. He had slipped his legs closed and was trying to hide the issues. The man laughed, “He can’t take care of it. Don’t forget I reprogramed him.”

Jules hissed and began dragging the man out. Shawn didn’t even give the man the time of day, “Don’t listen to him, Lassie. He isn’t your master. He took you without your permission. If you want to cum you can. That is your choice.”

Carlton looks down tears stripping down his cheeks, “Can’t… please.”

Shawn brushed his fingers against his cheeks sitting on his knees in front of him, his other hand drifted down to Carlton's leg. He brushed his knees watching for a reaction. To his surprise, he opened his legs instead of steering away from him. Shawn smiled, “Want me to help?”

Carlton nodded his head, “Please.”

Shawn nodded his head, “okay, move my shirt so that we don’t get anything on it okay.”

Carlton moves slowly as he twists Shawn’s shirt off him. He isn’t sure if he wants to expose himself, but Shawn said he needs to. Once it’s done Shawn licks his hand softly before reaching down in between Carlton's legs and grasping his manhood. Carlton gasps at the touch. He hasn’t been given a gentle touch in a while and it is weird. Shawn just smiles at him and whispers, “You can cum any time you want.”

Several strokes later and Carlton is winning whimpering out as he comes hard. His eyes sight blackens, and he slumps forward onto Shawn. His body convulses for a few minutes. Once it finally stops Shawn pulls out some tissues and cleans him up carefully. Then he pulls his shirt back over him and signals to Gus to get the paramedics. Carlton lays on Shawn’s knees breathing softly, coming back down from his high.

When the paramedics come in he hasn’t moved or even twitched. One of them checks his pulse and blood pressure. While another finds a way to get the collar off him. Finally, after several minutes they can live him on to the bed a blanket tucked around him as they move him out of the room that had been his home for months.

As they are getting him into the ambulance Carlton comes back to himself and he begins to struggle. He doesn’t know these people and he doesn’t trust them at all. Whimpers and wines leave his mouth and he shows his distress. Jules is the one to come to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Carlton. It’s okay they are going to take you to the hospital.”

Carlton begins to shake his head, “Shawn said home… please, Jules.”

Tears start to fall down his cheeks as he shakes uncontrollably. Jules turns to the paramedics, “Can Shawn ride in the ambulance with him?”

The paramedic frowns, “It isn’t procedure, but I think it might be best.”

Jules nods her head and pats Carlton's shoulder, “I’m going to go get Shawn. Okay, he will come with you. And I and Gus will meet you at the hospital okay.”

Carlton nods his teary eyes head, “Kay.”

Jules finds Shawn talking to Gus in hushed tones, “Shawn, Carlton needs you to ride with him. He is freaking out.”

Shawn frowns, “Kay coming to Jules.”

She smiles at him and kisses his cheek, “You take good care of him, okay?”

Shawn smiles, “I will. I promise Jules. I promise.”

Shawn moves over to the ambulance and gets into it with Carlton. He is careful to not get in the way as they ride to the hospital in silence. His fingers grasp Carlton in a soft reassurance. Once at the hospital the doctors look over him and do an extensive examination. Shawn stays in the room the whole time and holds Carlton's hand through the more painful and scary parts of the procedure.

The doctors conclude that there is scaring along his walls telling them that he was raped, several times, as it had begun to heal and then was torn open again. His genitals had also been abusing as well as his ass nipples and mouth. It was a surprise that he could even talk at all. There wasn’t a whole lot of scarring but there were a lot of bruises and wounds that had been opened and then reopened.

Shawn sat there patiently listening to the doctor and even helped Carlton into a gown. When the examination was done, and Jules came in Shawn went to talk to the doctor.

“How long does he need to stay in the hospital?”

The Doctor frowns, “Everything is healing okay. I would say maybe a couple of day at the most. Just to make sure nothing gets infected.”

Shawn nods his head, that is to be expected. He looks back over his shoulder and watches as Jules takes Carlton's statement. He speaks slowly and quietly, gripping his fingers in Shawn’s shirt with white knuckles. Shawn frowns, never in all his life did he think that Carlton would be the victim. The beautiful man that he loved and cared for deserved better and Shawn promised himself that he would make sure that he would do everything in his power to bring Carlton back to the way that he once was.

Carlton must stay in the hospital for several weeks; his mental stability isn’t the greatest. But finally, he is released. It takes months for Carlton to even being to slightly act like himself. Shawn had kept up with Carlton's rent so he still had his apartment, but he didn’t sleep well, and he was more suspicious than ever before. Shawn was forced to watch in silence as Carlton tried to get his life back together. It scared him but there wasn’t really anything he could do.

Shawn just couldn’t make a move on him, that would be wrong and unseen for. Carlton wished that he would. He was broken, and he needed that reassurance that a master would give him. He needed the pep talk before work every day and a kiss on the forehead. He needed someone to tell him that he was working too much. Shawn would do all of this, but he wasn’t. He was keeping his distance and it was making Carlton feel useless, abandoned.

“Ohara…” Carlton called out softly.

Jules smiled at him, he wasn’t loud and brutish anymore, it wasn’t the same and she wished that he would go back to that, but she knew that it would be hard, and he would never be the same.

“Yeah, Carlton?”

Carlton takes a deep breath, “Why doesn’t Shawn… Do I want Shawn? I think,” Carlton looks down at his desk and whispers, “I need a master… why doesn’t he notice that” his voice raises, “He is supposed to be a damn psychic? Why…”

Jules nods her head, “Have you tried to tell him that…”

Carlton shakes his head and his whole body shrinks. Jules looks up just in time to see Shawn making her way over to them. His face is that of serious concentration and she tries her best not to let Carlton see. “Why don’t you tell him. Tell Shawn?”

She says it just loud enough for Shawn to hear and before Carlton can answer Shawn speaks up, “Tell me what Jules?”

Carlton whipped around coming face to face with Shawn. His face turns pink and he stutters, “Nothing…”

Shawn frowns, “Doesn’t sound like nothing Lassie! You sound distressed,” he reaches out and touches his forehead, “What’s wrong you know you can always talk to me.”

Carlton growls, honest to god growls, “There isn’t anything wrong Spencer what do you want.”

Shawn takes a step back and blinks and then calmly in a deep dry voice he says, “Carlton.”

Everyone in the vicinity watches as Carlton shrinks back, not in fear but in something else. Something more primal, “Tell me what is wrong.”

He isn’t asking, he is telling him to do as he is told. Carlton swallows the lump in his throat, he could do as told and make a fool out of himself or he could be defiant and maybe Shawn would do something about it. He takes a deep breath before looking at Shawn with defiance, “Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong Spencer. You’re the psychic, aren’t you? Can’t the spirits tell you what is wrong?”

Shawn doesn’t even blink, “You know it doesn’t work that way but if you want me to spout off what I think could be the issue I can. Or you could just tell me. Tell me what is bothering you, Carlton.”

“No.”

Shawn closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his knows. His hands shake as he stops himself from reaching out and grasping Carlton by his hair and forcing him to his knees. Carlton sees Shawn hands and shifts forward ever so slightly praying that Shawn will just do it. Take him and bend him to his will but he doesn’t. Instead, Shawn steps back. He smiles at Jules.

“Alright. Well, that was fun; I just came by to see if there was a case. But I get the feeling that I’m not wanted here so I’ll go. See you later Jules. Lassiter.”

Carlton’s eyes open extremely wide he tries to blink back the tears, but he can’t help them from falling. He sits at his desk and stares at where Shawn was just standing. He had fucked it all up again… Now even Shawn didn’t want him, never wanted him probably. Jules watches Carlton try to get himself together, but nothing is working, he just sits their tears running down his cheeks.

“It’s a slow day Carlton, why don’t you go home… okay.”

He nods his head and packs up, making his way out quickly. Carlton doesn’t stop for anyone or anything and the Chief sighs as he passes her. She comes over to Jules, “How’s he doing?”

Jules frowns, “I think he wants to be with Shawn… but Shawn isn’t going to make a move because he doesn’t want Carlton to feel like he is forced into something. And Carlton won’t say anything to Shawn because he thinks Shawn should just know what he wants. He thinks if he pushes enough Shawn will snap and put him in his place. Or maybe punish him. I’m not 100% sure. But I do know is he might have fucked up cause Shawn kinda just gave him the cold shoulder before he left. Called him Lassiter instead of Lassie-like he usually does. Carlton’s not doing so good with that.”

When Carlton exits the building, he heads straight for his car and drives home faster than he probably should. When he gets there, he pours himself a strong glass of whiskey. He drinks all night and ends up falling asleep on the couch. When he awakes he finds himself in his bed with medication and a bottle of water on his dresser.

The smell of coffee and bacon is what wakes him fully several hours later. As he moves around to his kitchen is a loose shirt and his boxers his comes in contact with Shawn.

“Getting so plastered that you can’t answer your phone, or your door isn’t a good thing. Especially since you left your front door unlocked. Carlton, what were you thinking.”

Carlton doesn’t say anything he just feels his body drop to the fool. His knees hurt but it doesn’t matter, this was what he wanted, Shawn to take care of him. Shawn hears the loud sound and turns so fast he almost knocks a cup off the counter. He is quick to walk over to Carlton pulling him up trying to get him to stand.

“Come on Carlton stand up for me.”

Carlton does but not without much annoyance, it would see that it didn’t matter Shawn didn’t want him that way. It was obvious now, he closed his eyes and tried to center himself as Shawn lead him to his couch. Shawn sits him down before going back to the kitchen to get their breakfast.

Carlton doesn’t say much doesn’t even look at him, he was making a fool out of himself. Shawn sits the food in front of him on the coffee table and says in a soft voice, “Eat Lassie.”

Carlton does it through force of will. He doesn’t talk, and he doesn’t look at Shawn as he eats as well. After about ten minutes of silence Shawn finally speaks up again, “We need to talk about what is going on. You just dropped to your knees in your kitchen.”

Carlton doesn’t respond, there isn’t any need for him to make himself more of a fool. So, Shawn continues, “Not that I don’t want to see you on your knees, God you don’t know how many dreams I have had or how long I have waited for that. But I don’t know if you are ready. Hell, I don’t even know if that is something you want, and you are just kinda conditioned to do as I say because I am a master and you are a pet.”

Carlton almost chokes at Shawn’s words, Hearing the man say how much he wants him on his knees was a bit of an ego booster but it confused him. He kept quiet maybe Shawn would tell him more.

“What do you want Carlton, you don’t say. When I ask you to get defensive and won’t tell me everything. No matter what I say I can’t read your mind. I don’t know what you are thinking, and I don’t care how good my observation skills are I just can’t get a good read on you. Let me know what is going on.”

Carlton looks down at his food, “I do want you… Just… do you only… only want me on my knees.”

Shawn blinks at the insecure way that Carlton speaks, “God no Lassie, I love everything about you. I don’t want to break you, I want to give you what you need. To help you become the detective we all know and love but still be able to be taken care of. TO know when I say no, it means no and just I want to care for you so much Lassie. SO much it hurts.”

Carlton nods his head, “Yeah want something like that too.”

Shawn smiles, “Well then next time just say something. You must give me the green light Lassie, I wasn’t the one who was abused. I’m not going to make a move on you until you say it’s okay.”

“It’s okay Carlton,” Whispers softly. And He knows that Shawn knows that now. How stupid had he been? Shawn wasn’t like the others, he wasn’t going to assert his dominance by pushing and punishing. He was would wait until he was given the green light. He had that now, everything was going to change.

“Well, I guess we have to figure out where to go from here. I could move in, or you could move in with me. Or you could keep your own place still. It’s up to you.”

Carlton blinked, it had never been up to him before. He wasn’t allowed to make those choices even with his ex-wife. She made all the choices, and this was strange and new to him. Even when he was living alone and without a master, someone still seemed to make the choices for him.

“I want to stay here in my place… and maybe separate for now… if that is okay.”

Shawn reached over and pulled Carlton to him kissing his forehead, “That is more than fine. Okay, how do you want to do this? Work is your domain and unless you do something stupid that could get you hurt I’m not going to try to control you there. But do you want me to come over some night and stay? Only on the weekends. What do you want?”

Carlton frowned, “I don’t know… just want you around. Want a master, someone who loves me.”

Shawn kisses Carlton on the forehead again, “Oh God I do love you, and I think that is all that matters right now. I think we can figure it out as we go. A little bit by bit.”

Carlton nodded his head turning and pressing his lips to Shawn’s, “Yeah. Little by little.”

After all, what could go wrong now? Everything had finally come to gather, there were going to be bumps along the path, but they would make it through. Carlton had Shawn now and there wasn’t anything going to stop him. His life was about to start anew, and he couldn’t wait. What never adventures waited for him he didn’t know but he knew that he would be able to face them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. You have no idea! I am always looking for new ideas to use in my writing. If you have something you would love to see me do let me know. You can hit me up on Tumblr at GgeriSminth.Tumblr.com I am always posting a bit about what I am working on and other things. If you are interested in being a Beta I'm also looking for one of those as well. As always Comment and Kudo. I love hearing what you think? Lots of Love. ^^  
> Ggeri <3


End file.
